yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hunter 1 (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist }} The Rare Hunter is an unnamed character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original incarnation of the Rare Hunter. He is a member of the Rare Hunters, considered by Marik Ishtar to be the weakest. He uses an "Exodia" Deck, containing three counterfeit copies of each "Exodia" piece. Prior to the Battle City tournament, the Rare Hunter was informed that Katsuya Jonouchi had the rare card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", in his Deck, so he defeated Jonouchi in a Duel. He and his accomplices then attacked Jonouchi and took the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card. After learning what happened, Dark Yugi Dueled the Rare Hunter in Battle City, winning back "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" through the ante rule. Marik then possessed the Rare Hunter, in order to communicate with Dark Yugi. Biography Battle City Having been called in by one of their contacts (the shopkeeper that sold Jonouchi and Yugi their Duel disks) the Rare Hunter and other minions ambushed Katsuya Jonouchi and forced him into a Duel. Most of the duel, he played cards in Defense Mode, and used "Graceful Charity" to draw more cards. Jonouchi kept up a constant offensive and initially did well (however, he gave up a chance to win the Duel with multiple monster attacks by tributing them to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon), but the Rare Hunter was able to draw all 5 pieces of "Exodia" and claim an automatic victory. Upon his defeat, the Rare Hunter and his goons took his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and beat him up. At the opening of the Battle City Tournament, Jonouchi tracks down the Rare Hunter without his robes, claiming he is able to identify him by his snake-like eyes. When Jonouchi demands a rematch, he declines due to his lack of rare cards. The exchange catches the attention of Dark Yugi, who duels in place of Jonouchi, wagering his prized "Dark Magician". Jonouchi tried to warn him of the Rare Hunter's strategy, but Yugi refused, believing it to be an unfair advantage. Dark Yugi figured it out on his own later, and used cards that would prevent the Rare Hunter from holding all the "Exodia" pieces in hand, and finally destroyed Exodia by using "Lightforce Sword" so that Exodia's arm would be on the field, allowing him to use "Chain Destruction" to destroy it and its copies. Lacking the will to Duel further on, due to his strategy being countered, he is forced to surrender. It was also revealed he had marked the cards with invisible ink. At that moment, he began writhing in pain; Marik had established mental contact with the Rare Hunter and wasn't too pleased that he lost. Using the Millennium Rod, Marik took over his mind and used him as speaker to talk to Yugi. He stated that this Rare Hunter was the weakest of his minions and warned Yugi of future duels before making Seeker fall unconscious. Deck The Rare Hunter uses an "Exodia" Deck, with three counterfeit copies of each piece of "Exodia". They are printed with special ink that can be seen through with special contact lens, allowing him to see what he is about to draw. He uses high-DEF monsters to stall, while he draws through his Deck and "Graceful Charity" to speed up the process and discard excess pieces of "Exodia". Dark Yugi referred to him as a "turtle-style player", after seeing his use of high DEF monsters. Because his Deck is completely reliant on the "Exodia" instant win, should he lose all three copies of any of the "part cards", he would immediately lose all possibility of winning the Duel. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters